


Should have, would have

by mithborien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just give me my gun and leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should have, would have

The clinic room is cold.

In fact, the whole town is cold, absent of people and full of fear. But here in this room, where there are lights and smooth surfaces, it’s even colder because there are still people here.

The room echoes with the sound of Sam’s fist hitting the examination bench, a sound of anger and frustration and desperation.

“This is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

 _Just give me my gun and leave._

~

Outside is even colder. Dean is chilled to the bone and chilled to the heart. His gun is warm in his hands. He hasn’t let it go for far too long.

“Just give me the gun, Dean. Please.”

Sammy pleading is an awesome sight to behold. He’s all puppy dog eyes and fragile expressions; six feet of vulnerability.

“Please, Dean.”

He raises the gun, lines it up right between Sammy’s eyes, blessedly clear of darkness but Dean realises that this must mean something worse.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Dean says.

Sam sighs, looks down and his whole demeanour changes. Shoulders straighten, fingers flex and there is just the hint of a smile, no a smirk, to his face when he looks up again.

Dean curses, his reflexes only human and then he isn’t cold anymore.

 _You should have given me the gun._


End file.
